narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorSigma/Canon Characters Children (Quick Analysis)
Heyo guys! How are you people? Sigma here with a quick blog about some recent things that have been going on as of the 700th chapter. For now, this blog focuses on the children of our favorite Naruto characters. This is more of an overview of the character and their possible abilities, or what I think they would/should have. So in short, let's get it a rolling. Characters Boruto & Himawari Uzumaki The two lovely Uzumaki children, of Naruto and Hinata. First is the outline for Boruto then Himawari. * Boruto, or Bolt, appears to be older than Himawari. The appendages on his face appear to be whiskers, but I could be very much wrong. He seems to be the next generation Naruto, just a bit more delusional. Apparently IF we get a new series using the newest generation of shinobi then we will hear a bunch of "believe it"a from him. Which in my opinion added a nice flavor to the series, and Shippūden neglected to do so. He has the ultimate level of swag, just look at that jacket yo. This kid is already exceeding all expectations. Especially when compared to Naruto who barely opened his damned eyes. * His abilities are probably what's going to make up for that personality. Those whiskers hint me to believing he has probably gotten some of that nine tails chakra. Now since he acts like his daddy, let's just speculate he'll be using shadow clones as well. And then ultimately the Rasengan. Let's no be surprised if he came up with the Eight Trigrams Rasengan. ---- * First up, Himawari is fucking adorable.. Like, I think imma use her picture for Sigma's daughter, adorable. I'm pretty sure like Hinata she's kind, just maybe not as shy. Her hair makes her look innocent as hell, and even I'll buy it. * Her abilities seem she isn't granted a Byakugan. Pretty sure she has the beast chakra and a life force. Shikadai Nara The son of the great Shikamaru, and Temari. * Shikadai the great lord, has the same personality as his father. Look at how he greeted the Kazekage or his uncle. No care, super laid back, probably gets whatever he wants. He looks like Shikamaru, but them eyebrows on fleek. * Basic Ino-Shika-Cho abilities, along with the Nara Hiden. Chōchō Akimichi The daughter of Chōji and Karui. I'm not sure how this happened. * Big fat black girl that probably twerks. Likes to eat, probably is * Basic clan abilities, probably too big to make it to Ino-Shika-Cho training. Inojin Yamanaka Son, of Ino and Sai. How did that turn out to be a boy? -dies- * Emo, I'm sure he's Emo. * Drawing/Mind switching. To be honest he might be overpowered, switching with his drawings. Well damn. Rock Lee's Son I'm going to just say that Rock Lee's son mother is TenTen. Pretty safe to say that. * Hot blooded like his father. You guys know I'm a Lee fan, so I have high expectations from him * Taijutsu Sarada Uchiha Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. * Why does she look like Karin? But that's none of my business. * Worthless is her ability. Category:Blog posts